Turn Your Back
by I am a Vampire Bat
Summary: Multi-chapter fic. Walker knows what his duty is but what happens when things change? Rated M for possible slash and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters - I only own the odd original character.**

**Author's Note - Please read and review. It encourages me a lot - I've been having some writing wobbles recently.**

Walker is lying lazily in Brendan's bed. Not wanting to get up, he begins to drift back to sleep, but a buzzing sound brings him out of his snooze. Sitting up, he scans around the room, his eyes searching for the noise. He can see his phone sticking out of the pocket of his jeans, which Brendan had eagerly discarded the night before. Swinging his legs over the bed, he leans forward and grabs his jeans from the floor and pulls the phone from the pocket. It stops buzzing, '1 missed call'. It's an unknown number. He frowns, he knows who it is. The phone buzzes again in his hand. A text message. He opens the text 'We need to talk. ½ hour'. Walker deletes the message. He knows what it means. He quickly looks over his shoulder and pulls his jeans on. Doing his fly up as he stands up he looks at the door, he needs to get out of there before Brendan comes back from his shower. He grabs his black t-shirt from the floor and pulls it on. He quickly sits back down on the bed to pull on his socks and boots. Not doing up the laces he jumps back to his feet, before rushing out of the room, glancing to see if anyone is around.

Walker has been walking for 15 minutes, before he arrives at the multi-storey car park. He looks around him, to make sure he isn't being followed and heads inside. He walks over to the lift and once again checks he was alone before stepping inside. He takes a deep breath as he presses the button for the fourth floor. The doors close. When they open again less than a minute later Walker steps out onto the roof of the car park. He takes a few steps. 'Are you alone?' a woman's voice comes from behind him, he stops and smiles to himself. He hears footsteps approach as he turns around to see the tall, thin red-headed woman walking towards him. Her face is like thunder. His smile quickly fades. 'Where the hell have you been?' she snarls at him as she stops with her arms crossed a few feet in front of him. 'Where do you think I've been?' He retorts. 'Don't play smart with me. You're meant to check in.' she snaps, her eyes full of anger. Walker sighs. 'I'm sorry.' 'Sorry. You've been classed as MIA. If you hadn't turned up then I was going to have to raid his club, just to get you.' she barks at him. Walker looks down, she is really pissed and he caused it. There is an awkward silence.

'Well do you have anything?' she softens slightly. 'I'm working on it.' he replies. She shakes her head. 'You've had the last few months to get something. You're not even close are you?' she says with disbelief. 'Just give me more time.' Walker protests. 'You've had long enough.' She glares at him. 'It's not that easy.' Walker states. 'What is so difficult? You're in his pocket all the time, surely something has happened or been said. Now what is the problem?' she accuses staring straight at him. He feels uncomfortable under her glare, he feels his skin turning hot. He can't maintain eye contact and fidgets on the spot.

'Oh my god. He's got to you, hasn't he?' she can't believe it as she turns away in disbelief. 'You were meant to nail him, not let him nail you!' she spits at Walker, as she turns back to face him. Anger flashes in his eyes, he charges forward, grabbing her by the arms and pushes her into the wall with a grunt. Shawnee scoffs. 'You even smell of him.' she hisses in his ear. She gives him a shove and pushes him away from her. Shaking her head 'I could fire you for this. Sleeping with a suspect.' 'I wouldn't be the first or the last.' he snaps back at her. 'You've really ruined it. All the months and the money that's gone into this operation and you fuck it up for what? Sex? Or is it love?' Shawnee mocks Walker. When he doesn't reply she shakes her head in shock. 'Don't tell me you've fallen for the great Brendan Brady's charm? You have, haven't you?' she laughs. 'You don't know what you're on about.' Walker weakly responds. 'You're out. You're off the case. I'm not having you near him anymore. You've made it personal.' Shawnee spits at him. 'I've invested too much into this to be pulled out now. I've nearly got him. Just give me some more time.' Walker pleads. 'You're out of time. I can't trust you anymore. You're out. I need to decide how we're going to end this. I'll be in touch.' she tells him firmly as she heads for the door. Walker can't believe it, he'd done so much to get close to Brendan, crossed every code and ethic he had, hell he'd even had sex with the man, just to get something, anything that would put him away.

Frustration grew inside him. His jaw clenched, his fists tightened. He launches himself at the wall, kicking it hard and punching it fast. He growls as he lets his frustration out. He slumps against the wall, panting. He needs to sort this out, but how? He knew the truth that he was no closer to getting Brendan than he was a few months ago, he was no-where near, but he knew he had some time until Shawnee came up with his out. Sliding down the wall, he felt the brick scrape down his back as he hit the floor. With his knees up he rests his head on his folded arms. His thoughts are conflicted. Yeah, he'd invested so much into getting Brendan for what he had done to Cam, so of course he was furious that Shawnee was going to pull him out, but there was something else. Something hidden deep inside. He didn't want to admit it, admitting it would be too hard. How could he? How could he admit that was falling for the man who was slowly and painfully killing his brother?

Tears welled in his grey/blue eyes. He tilts his head back and looks up at the sky, it was cloudy. Warm salty liquid quickly escapes his eyes and spill down his burning cheeks. He had gone into this operation with his eyes open, his goal clear. It was simple, get Brendan Brady for something, anything, just get him. But it reality it was different, he had a personal motivation for getting Brendan, one that had clouded his judgement. He had made it too personal. He had made the first move on Brendan, he had changed the game. He kept telling himself that he was doing it to get Brendan to trust him, to get him to talk. But the truth was something he couldn't accept or handle. He had made that move on Brendan because he hates himself just as much as Brendan loathes himself. He was drawn to Brendan, he found solace in Brendan. He can see himself in Brendan, not all the crime, but the self-hate. He hated himself for being so focused on his career that he didn't realise that Cam was taking drugs, he hated himself for not being there for Cam, guiding him down the right path. But he hated himself more for what he had become.

He didn't know how long he'd been sat on the roof. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw it was Brendan. He sighed. He didn't want to deal with him right now, he wished everything would just disappear. His thumb hovers over the buttons, before selecting reject. Dropping the phone on the floor next to him he rests his head against his forearms. He needs time to think. Everything else can wait.

Brendan is in his office, pacing. Phone to his ear. He hears it ring and then go to answer machine. 'Please leave a message.' he hears Walker command. 'Walker, where are you?' he answers into the receiver. He moves the phone from his ear and sighs. He leaves the office and heads behind the bar, reaches for his whiskey and a glass. Joel walks up the stairs and stops at the top. Brendan glances up as he pours the golden liquid into the tumbler. 'Where's Walker?' Joel mutters in his Scottish tone. Brendan looks back down to his glass and places the bottle on the counter. Joel walks forward. Brendan doesn't want to answer Joel, he didn't have a need to know where Walker was. Joel doesn't ask the question again, instead he just stands pointlessly. Brendan eyes him as he drinks his whiskey, watches him just stand there, not doing anything. Brendan places the now empty glass on the counter. 'What are you doing?' he asks Joel. Joel shrugs. Brendan shakes his head and shrugs. 'What does that mean?' Joel fiddles with the cuff of his leather jacket, not making eye contact with his business partner. 'Get out.' Brendan snaps. Joel looked up into the face of the other man. 'What?' he asks meekly. 'Get out. You're just standing there pointlessly and it's really fucking me off.' Brendan snarls at Joel, who looks a little startled at the outburst. 'Just get out of my sight, go do something. Anything. Just get out.' Brendan continues. Joel could see the annoyance in Brendan's face and knows not to argue. Instead he skulks over to the door and pulls it open, sending a momentary stream of daylight through the club. Quickly he was gone from Brendan's sight.

Walker knew he needed to go the club. He looked down at his phone and saw he had a voicemail. He dials and listens to it. 'Walker, where are you?' the Irish drawl ran down through the phone and into his ear. He sighs and deletes the message and ends the call. He caught a glimpse of his bloody and bruised knuckles, he lifted his other hand and saw the same. How was he going to explain them to Brendan. Knowing that it would look suspicious him only having cuts and grazes to his hands, he hauls himself to his feet. He turns to face the wall and takes a deep breath before smacking his face against the bricks. His face begins to throb as he reaches up and feel dampness above his eyebrow. Knowing he looked more convincing he opens the door and takes the steps two at a time all the way to the bottom.

Brendan is sat in his chair in his office. He's not doing anything in particular, occasionally picking up an invoice from the desk and scanning the content, but he wasn't really interested. He'd not heard anything from Walker and he was anxious. He couldn't put his finger on why he felt that way, he just did. The sound of the door to the club bang causes him to jump a little. His eyes instinctively dart to the doorway of his office. He holds his breath, he can hear heavy footsteps walking across the floor. It's not Joel, even though he has a tendency to drag his feet, no these footsteps were different. He moves his hand to the drawer of his desk, he quickly pulls it open and reaches inside, his finger tips lightly touch something metal. He grabs the metal and pulls the handgun out and places it in his lap. His back tenses as the footsteps slowly get closer. He daren't blink. His eyes fixed on the doorway. His hand tight around the gun, as his finger brushes the trigger.

Walker climbs the steps to the club. His feet barely make a noise as they touch the metal, he'd always been able to creep around un-noticed. When they were younger he would creep up on Cam all the time, it used to scare his younger brother to tears and send himself into hysterics. He gets to the door and opens it quietly, and steps inside. The moment he was inside he felt something was wrong, his body tensed. There is someone in the club that doesn't belong. Rather than pulling the door closed Walker edges towards the office. His heart is racing, he is sure it is beating so loud that whoever it is could hear. He holds his breath as he makes his way to the office, praying that he wont be heard. He can now see inside part of the office and can see a man standing in the middle of the small room, dressed in all black. A little further and he can see the man is holding a handgun. He creeps inside the office, the man is oblivious to his presence. He now sees that the man is pointing the gun straight at Brendan.

This is it, this is the moment he has so desperately wanted for months. Brendan is so close to death, a death that would be so much quicker than the one his brother is enduring. It can all be over in moments. Brendan Brady gone, dead. Never a problem in anyone else's life. Just another dead bad guy. His mind is racing, he knows Brendan has seen him enter the room, a slight flicker in his eyes tell him so, but this isn't his fight. He could leave just as quietly as he had arrived, but would it really be that simple. Could he just make his way out of the club and leave Brendan to his fate? The man lifts the gun a little higher, it is now aimed at Brendan's forehead. Walker needs to decide and he needs to decide fast.

Walker has made his decision and in one swift move he steps forward, grabs the man around the head and breaks his neck. Releasing him, he falls to the ground with a thud. Walker looks blankly at Brendan who breathes a sigh of relief. He lifts his hand with the gun and places it on the desk. Walker crouches down and with two fingers he checks for a pulse - nothing. His eyes flash up at Brendan. 'He's dead.' he says calmly - a little too calmly that he surprises himself. Brendan gets up from his chair and steps around the desk. He looms over Walker who is still kneeling next to the dead man. Brendan can see an angry cut above Walker's eyebrow. He lets the tip of his index finger follow it's trail up his forehead, startling Walker in the process. Walker can't move. He is on the verge of tears as the reality of what he had just done hits him. He had just killed someone to save Brendan. He had just saved the life of the man he hates or thought he hates. The tenderness of Brendan's action didn't help his emotions either.

Brendan walks swiftly out of the door and over to the bar. He needs a drink. Walker blinks away the tears and gets to his feet. The decision has been made, there is no going back now. He had just condemned himself to his own fate and that fate would be Brendan. His life was now entwined with Brendan's no matter what. Brendan would be his death.


	2. Chapter 2

Walker needs some air. He needs to get out of there. He feels dizzy and light headed. He stumbles to his feet, his whole body is shaking. The tears are forming again. He looks down at the man on the floor, he looks around his age. He is fighting the tears back, his mouth is dry, his breathing is shallow, his heart racing, he feels like he's going to throw up. He closes his eyes, the room feels like it's spinning. He staggers backwards into the wall. He begins to panic, he can't catch his breath. He can hear Brendan at the bar, he knows he needs to get a grip. He doesn't panic, Brendan quiet often points that out. But killing a man with his bare hands allows a little to show, surely?

A short while later he's steadied his breathing and is feeling less light headed and sick. Walker takes a tentative step away from the wall. He can do this, he has no choice. He had already taken that option away the moment he killed that man. Now back in control of his emotions he walks out of the office and towards the bar. Brendan has poured him a glass of whiskey. He picks it up and necks it in one. Brendan is leaning against the bar, his arms folded on the counter. He watches Walker curiously. He had just watched him kill someone with his own bare hands. Yet now he was the usual Walker, the Walker that doesn't panic. He picks up the bottle of whiskey and pours another glass. He watches intently as Walker drinks this one in just as quick a time.

Walker places the glass on the bar and looks straight at Brendan, who looks back at him. Neither of them speak. Eventually Walker clears his throat and speaks 'I think we need to get rid of your problem. Don't you?' 'My problem? You're the one who killed him.' Brendan answers back. 'Now I don't recall him pointing a gun at my head.' Walker replies sarcastically. Brendan gives a slight chuckle as he stands up straight. 'He's both our problem then?' he concludes. 'And what are we going to do with our problem? I don't think Cheryl would appreciate walking in a finding a dead body on the floor of the office, do you?' Walker playfully asks Brendan. Brendan shakes his head, and concedes that Walker is right. Brendan strolls from around the bar, closing the door in the process. Walker stands waiting to follow Brendan's lead. Brendan brushes past Walker on purpose, wanting some sort of physical contact. The sight of someone killing for him had surprisingly aroused him. Walker smirks at Brendan, knowing full well what he was playing at. Brendan saunters into the office and crouches down next to the dead man. Walker stands behind him. 'Did you know who he was working for?' Walker asks. Brendan just murmurs. 'When should we expect them to pay a visit?' he asks as Brendan pulls out the man's wallet from his jacket pocket. He opens it and reads the drivers licence inside. 'He wasn't working for anyone.' he confidently tells. 'And you know that how?' Walker is intrigued. Brendan lifts a credit card into the air for Walker to see. 'He was on drugs. Probably thought hitting a club would pay for his next fix. How wrong he was.' Brendan gets to his feet. He turns to look at Walker, who is tilting his head to the side as he eyes Brendan curiously. 'Get his top.' Brendan issues his instructions and Walker obeys without protest.

The two men lift the dead man from the floor and out of the door. They walk through the club and down the stairs and into the basement. Brendan is catching his breath, leaning against two wooden crates. Walker is standing next to the body. 'Now what?' he asks, looking up at Brendan. Brendan shakes his head and gives Walker an expression that says 'I don't know.' 'Have you never got rid of a body before?' Walker probes - the policeman in him taking over. This could be the very information that could send Brendan away for years. Brendan looks down and remembers beating Danny Houston to death in that very spot. 'Mmmm' he answers. 'What did you do?' Walker questions. 'The river.' Brendan looks up at Walker, who doesn't give anything away. That really annoys him, how he can hardly ever tell what Walker is thinking. He always has the same expression on his face, always indifferent. 'I think that will be a little bit tricky, what with it being daytime.' Walker points out sarcastically. Brendan shoots Walker a look, it stops him in his tracks. It is a look he doesn't see very often, usually it is reserved for Joel. A look that tells the recipient to shut up if they value their life. Brendan is clearly not in the mood for jokes.

Brendan strolls forward and points his index finger into Walker's chest, he is stood sideways to the other man. He glances up from the corner of his eyes and goes to speak, but decides against it. Instead he pats Walker on the chest and heads for the door. Walker sniggers to himself as he watches Brendan strut out of the basement.

Walker is now sat on the sofa facing the bar. He is not doing anything in particular. Ash and some lad he doesn't even know the name of have arrived for their shift. Brendan is in his office and he's not seen Joel all day. He is watching the two behind the bar do whatever it is they're doing. 'We need some more orange juice. I'll go get some.' Ash tells the lad. As she moves to the end of the bar, Walker is on his feet. He storms forward, dodging the small table gracefully. 'I'll get it.' he says loudly. 'No, it's ok. I'll go.' Ash replies as the quickly moves around the bar and is almost at the top of the stairs. Walker darts in front of her, he can't let her in the cellar. 'You can't.' he tells her, towering over her at the top of the stairs. 'Why not?' she questions hands on hips and a petulant expression on her face. 'There's a leak.' a voice drifts across the room. Ash turns to the office and sees Brendan standing in the doorway. 'Now we wouldn't want you to go and hurt yourself, do we now?' Walker adds sarcastically. Ash shoots him a look of annoyance before she shakes her head and sulks back to the bar. Brendan saunters out of the doorway and looks at his two employees. 'No-one goes in the cellar except me or Walker.' he drawls. With that he retreats back into his office and Walker heads down the stairs.

It had been a fairly uneventful evening. Brendan had stayed hidden in his office, while Walker rotated between the bar and the office. It was now past 1am and the club was shut. Ash and the lad had cleared the bar and had gone off home, leaving just Brendan and Walker. Brendan is sat at his desk, deep in thought. Walker enters the room and stops a foot in front of the desk with his arms crossed, he is standing in almost the exact spot where the man earlier had stood. Brendan's eyes drift up from his desk and slowly up Walker's body. 'I think we need to get moving.' Walker informs Brendan, who sighs. He'd sooner not have to haul a dead body from the cellar, into the boot of his car and drive somewhere along the river to dump him. Begrudgingly he gets to his feet. Walker takes this as his cue and leaves the office. Brendan follows slowly, flicking the light switch off as he goes.

Brendan had gone and fetched his silver Mercedes, which was now parked outside the downstairs door to the club. Walker had wrapped the guy in some tarpaulin and was waiting for Brendan to return. His phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out, a look of confusion spread across his face. Unknown number. He sighs. It's Shawnee. Pressing to accept the call he lifts the phone to his ear. 'What?' he whispers. She chuckles before replying 'Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?'. 'What do you want?' he snaps while eyeing the door, knowing Brendan will be back any second. 'I just wanted to say good night.' her tone is sarcastic. 'That's it?' he raises his voice. She laughs. 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Oh, but you already have.' she laughs again and then the phone goes dead. Walker is baffled. Yeah he had pissed Shawnee off, but what was all that about. He was tempted to call her back. His thumb itching to dial her. 'Let's go.' Brendan said bringing Walker from his temptation. His eyes dart up, just how much of his bizarre call with Shawnee had he heard.

They'd successfully managed to carry the dead weight from the cellar, through the club and out of the door. They had just placed him in the boot without a sound. The village was empty, but it was getting on for 2am. Brendan closes the boot and hurries to the drivers side, before climbing in. Walker slowly walks to the passenger side. The moment he closes the door, Brendan has pulled away, clearly in no mood for hanging about.

They had been driving in tense silence for half an hour when Brendan turns the car down a dirt track. After a bumpy drive, he pulls to a halt, headlights shining out over the river. He doesn't say a word, instead he turns off the lights and engine and climbs out of the car. Walker takes a second to compose himself as he watches Brendan open the boot of the car. He quickly gets out of the car and walks round to the boot. Together they haul the dead body out of the boot and stumble along down to the edge of the river, he was twice the weight now after they had loaded his pockets and clothes with bricks and rocks in the cellar. They're standing on the water's edge, Brendan looks over at Walker, but he can't see his face in the darkness. 'Swing.' he mutters, Walker hears and begins to swing the man by his outstretched arms, Brendan by the legs. After swinging him for a minute or two, Brendan mutters 'Now.' and they both release him from their grips. The man flies through the air and then hit's the water with a SPLASH.

After a few minutes of standing on the river bank, in the darkness, not saying a word, Brendan returns to the car. After straining his eyes to make sure he couldn't see the shape of the man they had just dispatched into the river Walker sloped back to the car. After climbing in and closing the door they were sat in silence and then darkness after the interior light faded out. Brendan shifted in his seat, he was sat further back than before and was now level with Walker. The sexual tension was obvious to both of them. The silences only increased it. Walker fidgeted in his seat, he can tell that Brendan is staring at him, his neck and face are flush.

Seizing the opportunity Brendan pounces, closing the distance between them in seconds. With tiny beams of the appearing moonlight breaking through the clouds, he can see Walker's silhouette, and moves like a big cat claiming it's prey. He had wanted this all day. It had felt wrong that he had been aroused at the sight of Walker killing a man, but pushing those feelings aside he took what he needed and right now he needed Walker. He needed to feel his lips, he needed to feel his body pressed against his own. Pressing his full weight down against Walker, it's not the most comfortable position to be in, but that doesn't matter, right now his need is greater, than his comfort. Brendan kisses Walker passionately, pushes his mouth open and fills the space with his tongue, exploring and tasting. After kissing for a short while, his back begins to ache, having his legs still in the foot well of the driver's seat and his torso pressed against Walker was not working.

Brendan shifts so he is sat in Walker lap, something which results in a snigger from the trapped man. He quickly brings his legs over, so they are now both on the passenger's side. Brendan turns back to face Walker, who pulls him into him, planting a kiss on his swollen lips. Brendan lets his hands find their way up into Walker's hair and pulls a little too aggressively, enticing a sharp gasp to escape Walker's lips on his own. He can feel his erection growing and pressing against his black trousers and it doesn't hep that Walker has his arm wrapped around his waist pushing him down. The kissing is fast and passionate, both of them let out a little moan of desire every now and then and the windows are steaming up. Brendan has decided enough is enough and runs his hands down Walker's arms, across his stomach and to the belt on his jeans. Not breaking the contact between their lips he begins to undo the belt, arching his back to give himself a little more room.

Brendan has just undone Walker's belt when a light shines through the car. Instantly they pull apart, Brendan looks up and through the misty rear window he can see a car with blue lights approach. 'Fuck.' he snaps as Walker cranes his neck to see. Walker begins to push Brendan off him, but Brendan wont move. 'Get off.' he barks at the Irishman who is straddling him. 'Shhhh.' Brendan hisses, not moving. The headlights of the car are now accompanied by torch lights and they're heading right their way. 'What are you doing? They'll catch us!' Walker snaps as he does up his belt. Brendan leans in close, Walker can feel his hot breath on his neck causing the hairs to stand on end. 'Better this, than the reason we're here.' he whispers in his ear. Walker sighs, Brendan is right, better that the police think that they're fucking in the car than the alternative that they have just dumped a body.

They can see the hi-visibility coats outside either side of the car. There's a knock on the window next to where they are. Brendan sniffs and turns in the seat, so once again he is sat in Walker's lap. He leans forward and grabs the door handle and in one swift move he opens the door and steps outside, coming face to face with a male police officer. 'How can I help you officer?' he feigns innocence. 'We had a report of a car being parked down a dirt track.' the man replies in a monotone voice. Brendan looks back at the illuminated car and then back at the officer. 'Clearly they're right.' he smirks. 'Can I ask you what you are doing here at this time of night.' the officer asks, clearly ignoring Brendan's sarcastic remark. 'What do you think?' he asks, standing squarely in front of the man, rolling his shoulders. The office looks at Brendan and then at the car, he sees that Walker is still sat in the seat. 'Would you please get out of the car, sir?' he says louder. His colleague watches intently from the other side of the car. Walker climbs out of the car and joins Brendan. The officer looks at Walker and his brows furrow. He's seen him before. Walker looks down at the ground. His heart is racing, is his cover blown?

**Author's Note - sorry for any mistakes or anything that seems a little confusing - really wanted to get this chapter out despite a headache and writers block ****L**** I apologise if it's a bit rubbish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic and reviewing it. Sorry it's taken a while to get chapter 3 out, writers block :S. Hope you like it, it's only a short chapter. Please read and review.**

Walker's heart is racing. He gulps. This man could ruin his life in just a second. He looks up at the police officer. 'Do I know you?' The officer asks Walker, his eyes burning into his own. Brendan turns his gaze from the man to Walker, he is interested in the answer too. Walker gulps, his eyes are wide, a tiny hint of panic spreading across his face. He shakes his head a little 'No.' is all he can come up with. 'I've seen you before.' the officer adds, holding his torch directly at Walker, covering him in false light. 'I'm sorry. I must have one of those faces.' he lies. 'I guess so. Maybe I've arrested you before. Prostitution, drugs, both.' the officer chuckles. Brendan is watching Walker intently. 'Maybe.' Walker feigns a smile.

The officer sighs as his younger partner joins him. 'Anyway, right now I've got to decide what to do with you two.' he tells them, looking from one to the other. Walker is holding his breath, his jaw is clenched. Brendan is giving nothing away. He is intrigued by the officer's comments about having arrested Walker in the past. Of course there was a chance that he had arrested Walker, after all he is a criminal, much like himself. But prostitution and Walker, they just don't go together. He should know he had been sleeping with him for the past few weeks, and could remember the hesitation in Walker that first night they had sex. Now drugs, he could believe that. After all it was how they met.

After what felt like hours, the police officer cleared his throat, eyeballing the pair he gave a small smirk. He could see how on edge Walker was, and how relaxed Brendan was. 'I'll let you off this time. It's not like there's anyone out here to catch you, but this is a warning. But if I find you doing that again then I wont be so forgiving and I will arrest you both. Now you best get out of here before I change my mind.' he tells them before turning and walking back in the direction of his squad car with his younger partner chasing behind him like an obedient puppy. Walker breaths a sigh of relief. That was close, too close. The thought is still dancing around Brendan's mind, but it is quickly joined by a new one 'How did the police know about this.' Walker is stood by his side watching as the two officers climb into their vehicle. Brendan eyes him suspiciously, yet again Walker displays quiet calm and not a hint of panic.

As the police car reverses Walker decides to move. He takes a quick look at Brendan and then climbs back into the Mercedes and closes the door. Brendan walks round to the driver's side and watches as the police car stops further up the dirt track, he pulls open the door and slides inside. After adjusting the seat he turns the ignition and the car roars into life. He puts it into reverse and then backs slowly into the little grassy opening. After some further manoeuvring he pulls the car forward and heads down the dirt track, gliding past the police car and on their way home.

The entire drive neither Brendan nor Walker speak. The atmosphere is tense, Brendan has unanswered questions for Walker, but now is not the time. He needs to go through them in his head before even broaching the subject. He had seen the look that police officer gave Walker, it was one of familiarity. They had met or at least seen each other before and he was sure it had to be on a frequent basis, not a simple arrest as Walker suggested. No a police officer wouldn't remember a simple collar, this had to be more and he needed to know.

Now back in the village. Brendan pulls the car to a stop outside the club. He kills the lights and turns the engine off. Walker doesn't move, he is staring straight ahead, a hand on each thigh. Something is off and Brendan knows it. Turning slowly to look at his mate he takes a deep breath. 'He knew you.' he murmured. Walker still didn't move. 'Why did he know you?' Brendan pushes, his voice becoming a little more aggressive and deliberately slow. Walker inhales sharply. He is judging his response. What can he say? 'Oh yeah Brendan our paths have crossed years ago when I was a new recruit and he was my mentor for a week until I transferred.' He closes his eyes and slowly breaths out. 'He was the reason I was in prison. He was with the arresting officer.' he fibs, it trickles from his tongue so easily. He forces himself to look at Brendan, he needed to see his response, to see if he was buying the lie. Brendan's eyes are fixed on Walker, telling nothing. Walker can't tell if Brendan believes him, he needs him to believe him, for however long he's got until he is removed from the operation.

The tension and the silence deepens. Walker can feel his face reddening, he is becoming anxious. Brendan suddenly moves so he is facing Price Slice. 'Get out.' he mumbles. Walker isn't sure he heard him, his brows furrow. When he doesn't make any movement Brendan repeats himself 'Get out.' this time he is much clearer. Walker gulps, he's blown it. He opens the door and climbs out of the car. Now what? Where does he go from here? Should he just run now before Brendan gets out of the car? Run and never look back. His mind is telling him to get out of there, to run as fast as he can, but something is stopping him. His emotions, his feelings for Brendan are stopping him from making his escape.

Instead he is stood on the pavement next to the car, trying to look cool, calm and collected. On the outside you would never think he was a man in turmoil. His heart is pounding. He needs to know what Brendan is thinking, he needs to know what he is going to do. But until Brendan gets out of the car he is stuck, not knowing the Irishman's next move. He couldn't just stand there, he walked round the car and was heading towards the steps, when he heard the car door open. He stopped in his tracks. His hearing heightened, he could hear every little move Brendan made as clear as anything, each booted foot making heavy contact with the road beneath, the sound of Brendan standing, taking two steps and closing the door of the car. He doesn't move, his breath hitches in his throat, he gulps, his mouth is dry. He sees the flash of orange bounce off the wall as Brendan sets the alarm on the car. Then footsteps. They are slow, not hurried, they give nothing away. They get louder as Brendan gets closer. Walker closes his eyes and takes a sharp breath, waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - thank you for all your feedback, it is much appreciated.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review ****J**

Walker hadn't realised that he was actually holding his breath. He can't hear Brendan's footsteps anymore, but now he can feel the heat of his body only a couple of inches behind him. His eyes are wide and searching, scanning the ground, the wall, anything. He needs to focus on something. This could be it, all those months of work, all that he had done, gone in the very next moment.

Brendan had stopped right behind Walker, he can see the tension in the other man's shoulders beneath his thin black jumper. He has questions for him, but decides against asking them, he has more pressing matters. Like the arousal building inside his groin. He'd been feeling it slowly grow all day, ever since he watched Walker kill for him. He has pent up lust, energy, rage and he needs to get it out. He leans forward towards the back of Walker's head and breaths in deeply, he can smell a mix of shampoo, aftershave, fresh air and just Walker. Brendan finds it an intoxicating smell. One he is finding hard to resist. He can see the muscles in Walker's neck tense, he smirks. He is enjoying watching Walker squirm, the usually calm and collected Simon Walker was on the back foot, waiting for Brendan to ask the questions they both feared.

Moving his head slightly so he is behind Walker's ear he leans in even closer, Walker's floppy hair is tickling his cheek. He can see Walker's jaw tense, his breathing is shallow. Brendan is having the desired effect. Walker can feel Brendan's hot breath caressing his ear. The panic is rising within him. He is desperate to step forward, make some distance between himself and Brendan. But he can't, stepping away from Brendan would just create a whole new problem.

'Walk.' Brendan growls into Walker's ear. It is menacing and threatening. Walker's stomach ties in knots as he takes an unsteady step forward. His body is giving him away, the panic is beginning to show. Taking a second he steadies his breathing and racing heart. With more assurance he walks towards the steps. Brendan lags behind, watching Walker head up the steps. Walker hesitantly climbs the steps, his nerves are on edge. His mind is racing, what is Brendan up to? What is his game?

Reaching the top of the steps Walker stops. He slowly looks back over his shoulder and can see that Brendan is still standing where he had left him. He is looking straight at him. In the slight moonlight he can see a smirk dancing on his lips. This is all a game to Brendan and one that Walker doesn't want to play, but has no way out. Walker takes a deep breath as he sees Brendan stride forward. He can hear Brendan's footsteps quickly rushing up the steps behind him. His heart begins to race again. Brendan is two steps beneath him when he stops. Brendan greedily trails his eyes up Walker's body, lingering every now and again. 'Walk.' he hisses. Walker gulps and sets off at a normal pace. Brendan is quick to follow.

Walker stops outside the blue front door of where Brendan lives with Cheryl and Joel. He hopes that for a change they are both in, not wanting to be left alone with the unpredictable Irish man. He doesn't fear Brendan, he just would sooner not be trapped in a room with him when he can't tell what he is thinking or what he is going to do. It had finally been confirmed to him earlier that Brendan was a killer, or most likely a killer, even if Brendan hadn't said it outright. He is about to turn around to face Brendan, when as quick as a cat Brendan has Walker pinned, pressing his full weight into the back of the startled man.

Walker turns his head slightly, grazing his cheek against he door, he can just about see Brendan out of the corner of his eye over his shoulder. He can feel him pressing against him and hear the sound of his steady breathing. Brendan has a wicked smile across his lips. He was enjoying this, normally Walker would struggle and fight against him, never wanting Brendan to fully be in control, no Walker always wanted to be equals - especially in the bedroom or wherever they would find themselves having sex, but now here he was giving himself to Brendan. Giving Brendan all the power and control, submitting to him and Brendan knew exactly why.

Brendan reaches inside his pocket and pulls out his house keys. Brushing his hand deliberately past Walker's hip as he reaches for the lock. He slowly pushes the key into the lock, giving a mocking gasp as he does so. He turns the key and they both hear it unlock. Rather than his so far slow actions he moves with speed. He pulls the key out of the lock, turns the door knob so the door bursts open, and with his other hand he takes hold of Walker by the back of the jumper and swiftly pulls him into the flat with him.

Brendan pushes Walker into the flat, resulting in him stumbling a little. He quickly regains his composure and turns around to face Brendan, who is facing the door and closing it quietly. Brendan stops and rests his head against the wood, he takes a deep breath. Should he confront Walker about before or not? Having made his decision he turns around to face Walker, who is standing just in front the one sofa. As Brendan leans back against the door, he turns on the light, his eyes fix on Walker. Both men blink at the sudden introduction of the artificial light. Brendan can now see the worry in Walker's face. He can't even look him in the eye, preferring to keep his eyes fixed on the floor. 'Strip.' Brendan commands, his voice once again low and deep. Walker's brows furrow, as if he hadn't heard him, while his eyes dart up to meet Brendan's. Walker gulps. Now he is more confused. What exactly is Brendan playing at is the only thought running through his mind now.

Walker takes hold of the hem of his jumper and takes his time to pull the material over his tense torso. He needs to drag this out, whatever this is. Brendan lustfully drinks in the revealing sight of Walker's toned body and hints of a six-pack. Walker moves quicker taking the jumper over his head, he wasn't prepared to be blind of Brendan for any moment, no matter how tiny. Throwing the jumper down on the sofa next to him, he can feel his face burning from embarrassment. Despite all that he and Brendan had done together, stripping for him just felt like an alien concept, really something he wasn't comfortable with.

With shaky hands he pulls his belt from the loops on his black jeans before releasing it from the buckle. Walker fixes his eyes on Brendan's face, watching Brendan's eyes lustfully linger on his crotch. Walker moves his fingers to the button of his jeans and pops it open. This is turning Brendan on so much, he can feel his erection push against his trousers as he watches as Walker pulls the zip of his jeans down at an agonizing pace. His breath is building and he gasps a little when he reaches the bottom. He's had enough.

Brendan dives up from the door and all but charges at Walker, grabbing him by the arms, he pushes him violently around the sofa and against the wall at the foot of the stairs. As his back hit's the wall Walker groans from the collision, and can taste blood in his mouth after biting his tongue. Brendan is standing a foot away, his hands tight around Walker's arms. His eyes are glazed over, full of anger and lust. Brendan is leering at him, he leans in closer, his eyes consuming Walker's wet lips. 'Move.' he whispers as he lets go of his arms. Walker obeys, turns and walks up the stairs, his undone jeans playing loosely on his hips, giving glimpses of his black boxers with each step.

Brendan doesn't loose a second once Walker is halfway up the stairs, rushing after him, undoing the buttons on his cuffs as he takes the steps two at a time. Walker is standing in the centre of Brendan's bedroom, eyeing the bed. He remembers that morning, the simplicity. When he woke up all those hours earlier he would never have imagined that when he was next in that very room that he would have been taken off his operation, would have become a killer and essentially saved Brendan Brady's life, would have disposed of a dead body and be unsure of where he stood with Brendan. He hears Brendan enter the room and close the door behind him. Not turning round he stands rooted to the spot. For the first time he was actually scared of Brendan, he feared Brendan's unpredictability.

Brendan strolls up behind Walker, flexing his fingers. He reaches up and lightly places his one index finger at the base of Walker's neck and then drifts it down his spine, causing Walker to shudder at the contact. When his fingers arrive at he top of Walker's boxers he is more than tempted to keep going and push his boxers aside and run his fingers down his arse cheeks and to his hole, but instead he digs his finger into the bare flesh and leans forward 'Move.' he says to Walker. Walker immediately walks forward to the bed, he stops, his thighs pressing against the mattress.

Brendan undoes the buttons on his shirt and then discards it onto the floor. His fingers find his belt and make short work of it. Walker can hear Brendan's every movement, the strain of the leather as he undid the buckle, the pop of the button on his trousers, the sound of him pulling his zip down, his low breathing, but overall he can hear the sound of his own heart above anything else. Brendan takes a few short steps to close the space between them. He grabs hold of Walker's jeans and pulls them down to his ankles and then does the same with his boxers, freeing Walker's erection. Despite his fear and tension, he too was finding this whole situation a complete turn on, just as much as Brendan. Brendan steps forward and with one foot he kicks at Walker's, opening his legs wider. He then pushes his own trousers and boxers down his thighs, releasing his hard on and gasping at the freedom. His trousers and boxers bunch at his knees. He shuffles forward a little more, so now he and Walker are in contact, his erection brushing Walker's arse. He tenderly runs his fingers up Walker's arse, up to his hips and then up his side. Walker gasps at the gentleness of Brendan's actions, but his mind keeps telling him not to be fooled. As Brendan reaches Walker's shoulders, his eyes go dark and menacing.

Brendan brings his hand up to his mouth, while the other moves across Walker's back. He spits into his palm and then slicks his cock, which was already wet with pre-cum, his fingers brush against Walker's arse in the process. Now with his arm across Walker's back, he pushes him down onto the bed, his full weight trapping the man beneath him. Walker mutters 'Fuck.' He wriggles against Brendan, but to no avail. Brendan is tired of his own foreplay and the cat and mouse game, he needs to get his satisfaction. He needs to be inside Walker right now. With the tip of his cock at Walker's entrance he grins down at Walker, who has managed to turn his head enough so he can just about see Brendan's face, illuminated thanks to the moonlight shining in though the window. A look of panic washes over his wide eyes as his jaw clenches, he knows what is about to happen. Brendan eases himself in, a little at a time. His eyes glued to Walker's face. He sees the pain written all over his face as he pushes inside him. The feeling is so intense, Brendan can't help but groan in pleasure. His heart begins racing, his breath is low and slow, this was pure ecstasy. Brendan pulls himself out slowly, he rears up and grabs hold of Walker's hips with both hands, his eyes rolling back in his head, a moan escaping his lips. Not fully out he rams himself back into Walker, who groans in pain. It was a pain he'd never felt before. It was shooting all through his body. He'd had sex with Brendan before, but never like this. Every time Brendan had made sure he was ready, but not this time. Brendan was thrusting into Walker, moaning in enjoyment with each movement, while Walker groaned on the bed, the pain tearing through him with each thrust.

Brendan could feel the build up inside him, inside his groin. He built up his speed, resulting in a long and continuous deep groan from Walker. He was almost there, his eyes rolling back in his head, tightening his grip on Walker's hips, his nails digging into the man's exposed flesh. With a few final thrusts, he reaches his climax with a moan and slumps forward onto Walker, panting into his ear. A few minutes later, after catching his breath Brendan gets up and eases himself out of Walker, who lies on the bed still, his body aching from the experience. Brendan steps away and pulls his boxers up. Walker gingerly slides off the bed onto the floor, grimacing at the pain as his sits on the carpet. He pulls his boxers up his calves and over his knees and down his thighs and lifts his arse as he pulls them up. He does the same with his jeans, before loosely doing them up. Brendan meanwhile has shuffled over to the bed and is sat on the edge. He pulls his leather shoes off and tosses them on the floor, quickly followed by his socks and his trousers, leaving him sat on the edge of the bed in just his boxers. He looks down at Walker, who is sat on the floor, lost in his own world.

Walker gets to his feet, now towering over Brendan. He wants to speak, but doesn't know what to say. Instead he takes a deep breath and goes to walk away. Brendan grabs his wrist and gets to his feet. The two men are now level, their eyes burning into the others. Brendan acts first, wrapping a hand around the back of Walker's neck he pulls him onto his waiting lips. Walker isn't surprised by the change in Brendan, he is far too unpredictable at the best of times, so for him to go from rough sex to a passionate kiss is no different. Letting himself get lost in the passionate kiss Walker forgets what just happened, the roughness of their sex, or the reason for it.

Lost in the moment Brendan and Walker let their lips do the talking, while their tongues snake around each other, both getting little tastes of blood from when Walker bit his tongue. Walker pulls back first and looks at Brendan. What is it about this man that is so addictive he thinks to himself. Brendan sighs, he glances over at the clock. It's getting on for 3am and he finds himself overcome with tiredness. His eyes begin to droop, he needs his bed. Letting go of Walker's wrist he steps past him and takes hold of the bed sheets and pulls them back and climbs in, resting his head back on the pillow. Walker is at a loss, he is just standing there. What is it Brendan wants? He thinks. He can only hear the sound of Brendan's heavy breathing. A sound he had become so familiar with, a sound he actually found soothing. Undoing his jeans he walks around to the other side of the bed. He sits down gingerly on the edge of the bed and undoes the laces on his boots and then kicks them off, quickly ridding himself of his socks he stands and takes off his jeans and drops them on the floor. He steps forward and takes hold of the covers and pulls them back, his eyes on Brendan the entire time. Brendan is lying on his back, his eyes shut, his silver crucifix nestled among his chest hair, the covers just covering his waist. Walker climbs onto the bed and lies down next to Brendan, he sighs. He knows that Brendan has questions for him and he knows that it wont be long before he asks him. The only question on his mind in that moment is how much time does he have left? With that though dancing around his head he closes his eyes and drifts off into a fretful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Walker woke from his restless sleep, his head is banging. He stretches his arms out above his head. He can see Brendan is still asleep next to him. He sighs lightly. He can recall every second of the day before, it flashes through his mind at rapid speed - meeting Shawnee, begin pulled off the case, but he can see killing the druggie in slow motion, then speeds up again as he sees moving the body with Brendan, throwing him in the river, getting caught by the police in the car. It slows down again and he relives Brendan taking him all but dry, the pain that shot through his body at the contact. Walker closes his eyes and takes a quiet deep breath. He sits up slowly due to his headache, but also not wanting to wake the sleeping man. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he feels woozy. Giving himself a second, he then gets to his unsteady feet. He glances at the clock, it's 7.40am. He doesn't feel like he had slept at all. He grabs his trousers and pulls them on quickly, he sits on the edge of the bed and pulls on his socks and then his boots, snatching quick glances over his shoulder to make sure that Brendan was still asleep.

He gets to his feet, more steady now, and walks with purpose over to the door, fully aware of his naked torso. He hopes that neither Cheryl or Joel were in. While keeping his eyes fixed on a sleeping Brendan he turns the handle, it creaks a little, but not enough to disturb Brendan's sleep. He quickly pulls the door open so he can slip out of the room and then closed it quietly behind him.

Brendan opens his eyes at the sound of the door shut. He turns his head and sees he's alone. He darts up from his slumber and hurries to pull on his trousers, socks and shoes. Walker is tip-toeing down the stairs, straining his ears to hear if there was anyone downstairs, he can't hear the sound of pots and pans, cutlery, cooking food or boiling kettles. He relaxes a little as he gets to the final step and confirms that he and Brendan were alone in the house, or so he can tell. He scoops up his jumper from the sofa where he had left it only hours earlier. Brendan has pulled on a fresh shirt from a hanger on the wardrobe handle and has only done up four of the buttons. He creeps over to the door, not wanting to make a single noise that would alert Walker to his awakened presence. Holding his breath as he turns the handle, begging it silently not to make a noise. He closes his eyes when he manages the brief task successfully and releases his breath. He pulls the door open slowly. Walker pulls the jumper over his head and then pulls his arms through before letting it fall loosely over his torso. He takes a brief look up the stairs and then rushes over to the door. He places a slightly shaky hand on the handle and pushes it down opening the door and diving outside, pulling it shut behind him. His whole body relaxes as the morning sun caresses his skin, reviving him instantly, the light breeze easing his throbbing temple slightly.

Brendan is now in the lounge. He knows that he needs to let Walker get ahead of him a little, so he hangs back, doing up his cuffs. When sure Walker has had enough time to get down the steps and sure he wouldn't see him following he swiftly walks to the door, pulls it open, steps outside, closes it and locks it behind him all in one long graceful move. 'Morning.' he hears a man's voice coming from behind him. He turns and sees Tony closing the door behind him. Brendan was never one for ideal chat with most people. 'Mmm' is his response to Tony, who strolls past him with a sheepish smile on his lips and head bowed and rushes down the steps. Brendan sees Walker walking out of sight under the archway. He springs into action and rushes down the steps, taking two at a time.

Walker hastily heads where he needs to go. He walks with purpose and speed, completely unaware that Brendan is hot on his trail. Brendan is following Walker, making sure that he is far enough back that he wouldn't spot him, but close enough to not loose track. Where Walker was heading was unfamiliar to him. He didn't know this area, but clearly Walker was beyond familiar as he manoeuvred through the streets with ease. Every now and then Walker would take a cursory glance over his shoulder, causing Brendan to dive behind fellow pedestrians or into doorways. He was desperate to see where Walker is going.

Walker heads through the doorway of a sterile white building. Brendan follows and sees that it is a hospital. He goes inside and snatches a glimpse of Walker on his own in one of the lifts as the doors close. He sees a board next to the lifts, he scans over the different floors and wards - Neonatal, Theatre, Wards 1 - 4, ICU and so on. He sees that the lift stops on the 3rd floor - ICU, guessing that is where Walker got out he heads to the stairs next to the lift. He doesn't want Walker to catch him following him, so not using the lift is the most logical.

Walker strides down the corridor, but slows his pace as he approaches Cam's room. His heart is heavy, his head is still throbbing with pain from all that he had been through that previous day. He stops outside the door and looks through the glass. He reaches up and rests his hand on the glass, palm flat, but then the rage inside him builds and he screws his fingers into a fist. Walker pushes the door open and steps inside completely unaware that Brendan is at the end of the corridor watching his every move.

Rather than go down the corridor and walk past the room Walker just entered and potentially get caught Brendan decides to head back downstairs. He strolls to the lift and presses the call button. After a second or two the lift arrives and the doors open, a few people - doctors and nurses and the odd relative step outside while Brendan strides inside. Turning to face the doors, he lets out a heavy breath, while pressing for the ground floor. The doors close and the lift jolts into action. Brendan is desperate to know who it is that Walker is visiting. For all the time that he has known him he never mentioned family or friends being in hospital. The lift grinds to a halt and the doors spring open. Brendan strides out into the busy reception area. He sees a sign opposite for the canteen and smiles at himself, that is where he will wait.

Walker is sat by Cam's bed. He doesn't speak. He is too ashamed. He would tell himself that everything he was doing was to get justice for Cam, but what exactly was he sacrificing in order to get it. He had destroyed everything he stood for. Tears well in his eyes. It breaks his heart to see his little brother like that. It was the hardest thing in the world to see, to see Cam hooked up to machines, to only be alive because of them. He closes his eyes and sits back in the chair, his head is still banging.

Brendan is sat in the corner of the canteen staring at the door, the last thing he needs is Walker to walk in and see him. He lifts his coffee to his lips and takes a long sip. He is feeling anxious, he wants to know who Walker is hiding from him, what he is hiding from him. There are so many secrets between them, could he really trust the other man. He sighs as he places the plastic cup back on the small round table. He glances over at the clock on the wall above the tills. It is getting on for 9am. He is sure that Walker would have left by now. Having drained his coffee and devoured a bacon sandwich he pushes the wooden chair back across the floor and gets to his feet. He walks purposely past the mix of staff, patients and visitors and out of the doors.

Walker gets to his feet, his whole body feels heavy. He steps forward and leans over Cam, his eyes scanning his younger brothers face. Just how much longer would he see him like this. He knew that his brother would never come round, but he still held that tiny bit of hope. He had to. He places a light kiss on his brother's forehead and squeezes his hand, he was sure that Cam knew who he was and that he was there. Taking a deep breath and a second to compose himself he stands up straight and blinks back the forming tears. With that he hurries out of the room and down the corridor, completely unaware that Brendan had just seen his tender moment with his brother before dashing into the room opposite.

Brendan had seen Walker bend over the bed and kiss the young man on the forehead before he dove into the room opposite to avoid being caught. Now sure he is gone he hesitantly pushes the swing door open and quickly scans the corridor. Seeing that Walker isn't there he steps outside the room and quickly into the room opposite. He eyes are drawn to the white board above the bed. The name reads 'Cam Walker', he looks down at the young man in the bed, hooked up to a variety of machines with his eyes wide open, not moving. Then something catches his eye, he steps closer to the bed, his brows furrowing. A tattoo on the young man's one index finger, his eyes widen, it's of a moustache. His stomach flips. He remembers telling Walker about the kid with the moustache tattooed on his finger who brought drugs and ended up OD'ing and in hospital when they were in prison. He feels sick. He stumbles to the chair and slumps into it gasping for breath.

The doors swing open behind him. He turns, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, fear that Walker had returned sending his nerves on edge. He relaxes as a middle aged nurse jumps at the sight of him. 'I'm sorry. I didn't know Cam had any more visitors.' she apologises for the intrusion and goes to leave. 'Wait.' Brendan mutters. She stops and turns to face him again. She eyes him suspiciously. 'Are you a relative?' she questions. Brendan looks at the floor and gulps. 'I'm his cousin.' he lies. She nods, not quite sure. 'Is this the first time you've seen him like this?' she asks, her voice softening. Brendan nods as he looks back at the young man. 'You just missed his brother.' she tells him as Brendan gets to his feet. 'Mmmmm.' he replies as he moves around the chair and over to the door. 'It breaks his heart.' she carries on. Brendan looks down at her and then takes a last look over at Cam before pushing the door open and rushes out into the corridor. His heart is racing, his breath is jagged. He needs to get some fresh air.

Walker is walking down the street outside the hospital when his phone rings in his pocket. He stops and pulls it out, unknown number. His heart sinks, he knows its Shawnee. He answers it and puts it up to his ear. 'What?' he snaps into the receiver. 'Your out is ready. So I suggest you make the most of your time together. By the end of the day, you wont be seeing Brendan Brady anymore.' she tells him. 'What is it?' he asks. 'You'll see.' and with that she hangs up. He sighs heavily. He wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

Brendan is back at the club, he wasn't sure where Walker had gone. Joel walks into the office. 'Where's Walker?' he mumbles. Brendan looks up from his chair and straight at Joel. He doesn't speak or move. Joel rolls his eyes. 'Did I hear my name?' Walker says sarcastically as he walks into the room behind Joel. Brendan's eyes dart to the taller man. Joel turns around and looks at Walker and scowls before pushing past him and out of the room. Brendan keeps his stare on the English man. 'You were gone.' he mumbles. Walker gives a fake smile. 'I had something to attend to.' he tells as he sits down on the sofa, not looking at Brendan. Brendan doesn't move his head, but his eyes follow Walker. 'Look Walker about last night.' Brendan begins. Walker sits forward. 'It's fine.' 'No it's not. I … I shouldn't have done what I did.' Brendan mumbles as he looks down. Walker can't resist looking at Brendan, a smile creeps across his lips. 'I'm sorry.' Brendan whispers. Walker can't believe his ears. Brendan Brady just apologised for something. He takes a long deep breath and sits back.


	6. Chapter 6

Brendan gets to his feet, he walks around the desk and over to the door. He closes it before stopping and facing it, his hand pressed against the wood, his back to his mate. Walker feels uneasy, uncertain, he fidgets in his seat. He was used to Brendan's strange and sudden behaviour, but for him to apologise felt out of character for Brendan. Of course he'd heard him apologise to Cheryl before, but never to him. No matter what he did or said he would never utter the words.

Brendan takes a deep breath and slowly turns around, his eyes down, his shoulders slumped forward. Walker eyes his suspiciously. Brendan can't look at Walker, he walks forward, each step is heavy, he turns and sits down next to him on the sofa. Walker shuffles a little away from Brendan. He may have said that he is fine with what happened, but he wasn't about to cuddle up on a sofa with his very unpredictable boss and lover.

Walker shot to his feet. 'Well now we've sorted that, I've got somewhere to be.' Walker said as he took a step towards the door. Brendan is quickly on his feet and right behind Walker. Walker hurries over to the door and grabs the door handle, but as he turns it and goes to pull it open Brendan has a hand against the door pushing it close. Walker gulps, he can feel the heat of the other man and his breath lightly tickling the back of his neck, he slowly lets go of the handle. He doesn't turn to face Brendan, preferring to keep his back to him. 'Get off the door Brendan.' he mutters anger filling his words. Brendan doesn't reply, he twitches his moustache and flicks his eyes over at Walker, and clenches his jaw. 'We need to talk.' he whispers, leaning in closer to Walker, his breath brushing through his hair. Brendan sniffs Walker, breathing in his scent. Walker takes a deep breath. 'No we don't. Now get off the door.' Walker insists, his voice stronger than he felt.

Walker sighs when it becomes clear that Brendan isn't about to let him out. He turns to face him, leaning back against the door. They are only a few inches away. Walker looks at Brendan, who is portraying all his usual Brendan mannerisms, the facial twitching, the lack of eye contact. Walker shakes his head and rolls his eyes. He goes to turn back round to open the door, when Brendan pounces on him, pushing him back against the door, his lips kissing Walker hard. Lost in the moment, Walker returned the kiss with equal passion and intensity.

With Brendan distracted Walker reaches behind him and grabs the door handle, he turns it and in one swift move, he pushes Brendan back, opens the door and slips out into the club. Brendan is left stood in the office, mouth ajar and a bewildered expression on his face as Walker struts towards the door.

Walker moves with ease, grace and confidence down the steps into the yard, a smirk playing on his face. It's not very often Brendan is on the back foot, but there he was, firmly on it and Walker enjoyed every second of putting him there. He got to the bottom of the steps and sauntered through the yard, and out through the gates. Suddenly a cold chill passes down his spine, he instinctively turns and looks over his shoulder and sees the tell tale sign of a police car, he dives down the alley. He breaks into a sprint and dashes down the alley and out the other side, running as fast as he could and not looking back.

Brendan is now stood behind the bar, he is just pouring a glass of Irish Whiskey when the door opens. He glances up while pouring and sees a tall red headed woman and two police officers stride through the door. Joel, who is stood a foot away from Brendan, polishing a glass freezes when he sees the police. Brendan continues to pour, the woman stands watching him, hands on hips, pissed off look on her face. Brendan takes his time, deliberately slowing the pace of his pour. He places the bottle down on the side next to the tumbler and looks up at the woman. 'Officer.' he mutters, the woman's nostrils flare and her eyes flash with annoyance. 'Detective.' she spits at him. Brendan looks her in the eyes, she holds his stare. 'Detective. How can I help you?' he asks, their eyes still locked together. 'I'm looking for Simon Walker.' she says firmly. Brendan picks up his glass of whiskey and takes a long sip, his eyes burning into hers. Once content with his sip, he places the glass back down on the bar and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 'He's not here.' he tells her. She nods a little and then looks over at her two uniformed colleagues and nods at them to search the property. They quickly rush off in different directions. Brendan doesn't even blink.

'What do you want Walker for?' Brendan asks slowly, once again lifting his tumbler and taking a slow sip. Shawnee sneers as she watches the man drink, it is beyond her why so many people fall under his spell, she can't for the life of her understand why or how Walker had fallen for him. Brendan Brady repulses her. Everything about him makes her stomach turn, especially his stupid moustache. 'Don't answer me then.' Brendan mutters after he doesn't get a reply to his question. They are all left to stand in awkward silence. Joel slowly polishes the same glass over and over, sweat forming on his brow. He looks over at Brendan and wonders how he can be so cool when the police are looking for his friend, accomplice, runner, whatever he is to him. Joel had his suspicions about the true depths of Brendan and Walker's relationship, he'd seen how close they would stand, the little looks that they would give one another, there were even times when he would see Walker coming out of Brendan's room in the morning, not that either of them knew it.

When the officers return from checking the office, the toilets, the cellar and even behind the bar Brendan simply smirks 'I told you.' Shawnee glares at him, she takes a step forward and crosses her arms. 'Well I don't suppose you know where he is?' she hisses, her eyes narrowing. Brendan looks directly at her, he takes his time before answering her with a slow shake of the head. 'No idea.' Shawnee sighs, the muscles in her face tighten. She walks up to the bar. 'Look, stop wasting my time. I need to know where Simon Walker is? Now do you know or not?' She hisses as she leans closer to Brendan, she gets whiff of his aftershave, the very same aftershave she smelt on Walker the day before. Brendan leans closer to her and turns his head ever so slightly so he can see her face.

Brendan opens and closes his mouth a couple of times resembling a fish going around it's bowl. 'No.' he growls with a grin of enjoyment on his face as he sees the annoyance in her face. Shawnee moves back and storms over to the other officers. 'This is pointless. Sorry for wasting your time Mr Brady.' she almost shouts as the trio head out the door. Brendan rushes over to the door and opens it just a fraction. Shawnee is on the steps, she pulls out her mobile, she fiddles with it before putting it to her ear, she wait's a second and then barks into the receiver 'Walker, where are you?' then hangs up and storms down the rest of the steps. 'Yes Walker where are you?' Brendan murmurs to himself as he pushes the door close.

Walker takes a deep breath as he leans against a wall in an alley. He sighs, and closes his eyes. He had just ran from his superior, from everything. What was he doing? Why'd he run. That had been his opportunity to get away from whatever mess this had become. He could have gone along with the out and got as far away from Brendan Brady as possible and it would have all been over. He could be on the first step of getting his life back on track, but no instead he'd ran away like the devil himself was hot on his heels.

Brendan hurries down the steps and across the courtyard and out of the gates. He quickly unlocks the silver Mercedes parked on the street and slips inside. He starts the engine with a roar and quickly drives away. He has an idea of where Walker would head.

Walker is walking through the streets, his mind heavy, his heart more so. He wishes he had someone to talk to. He needs someone to simply listen and then give him some much needed advice. Things are spiralling out of control and he feels powerless to resolve it. He trudges along the street, heading down a very familiar road. Completely oblivious to the silver Mercedes glide past him.

Brendan pulls into the parking lot. He steps out and locks the car before rushing inside the hospital. Checking over his shoulder he dives into the closing lift. He presses for the third floor. The lift creaks into life and begins moving upwards. Walker slowly walks inside the building, his eyes are trailing the floor. He fears that this may be the last time he sees his brother. He sighs as he presses the call button for the lift, unaware that the lift had just stopped at the third floor and let Brendan out.

Brendan saunters out of the lift and down the corridor to the room he had stood inside only hours earlier, checking that it is empty except the young man lying unresponsive in the bed, he quickly steps inside. He looks over at Cam, but soon looks down at the ground. He had played a part in the man being in that bed, in that condition, guilt washing over him. Seeing Cam hooked up to various machines and his eyes fixed open made him feel sick. He sighs and steps back into the corner of the room, behind the door.

Walker plods heavily towards his brother's room. He pushes the door open and steps inside. He walks over to the bed and leans over and kisses his brother lightly on the forehead, he pulls back a little but then stops. He jolts upright. He turns slowly to face the man in the corner of the room. His eyes are dark and angry. He glares at Brendan. 'What the hell are you doing here?' he spits, teeth together, venom lacing his words. Brendan looks up at Walker and then back to the floor. 'How do you know?' Walker continues, before diving at Brendan, pressing him against the wall, his arm across the Irishman's throat. 'Tell me.' he almost shouts. His eyes are empty of emotion now. Brendan can feel his chest tighten from the lack of oxygen, his face begins to redden, he raises his hands in defeat. Walker eases off and takes a step back. Brendan welcomes the air into his lungs like a long lost friend as he steps forward from the wall. He looks up at Walker, he is clearly a mix of tense and angry. He doesn't blink or move.

'I followed you before.' Brendan croaks before coughing lightly to clear his throat. Walker's shoulders slump forward. His eyes droop, he looks at the floor. 'Why?' he whispers. 'I needed to know where you were going.' Brendan answers honestly. 'Why?' Walker asks quietly. 'I…. I don't know.' Brendan mutters. Walker looks up at Brendan, his eyes are now full of conflicting emotions. 'Why do you need to know where I go? What business is it of yours?' he snaps moving forward towards Brendan, who in turn takes a step back and hit's the wall. 'I'm sorry.' is all Brendan can mumble. 'Sorry. Sorry! Is that all you can say? What are you sorry for? Eh?' Walker snarls as he places his hands against the wall either side of Brendan's head. Brendan can't look at Walker. 'Are you sorry for the life you ruined? For the fact that you're the reason I'm here. The reason you're here? The fact that you put my little brother into that bed? The fact that he is dying and you're the reason for it? Huh?' Walker spits at Brendan.

Walker's eyes fill with tears and he steps back. He turns away from Brendan and runs his hands through his shaggy hair. The tears are flowing down his flush cheeks. He looks down at his brother and crushes his eyes close and gives out a heavy sigh. He slumps to the floor at the foot of his brother's bed, head in his hands. Tears streaming down his face. Brendan stands in silence awkwardly in the corner of the room. Walker is crying on the floor, letting out all the confused emotions that had built up inside him. Brendan hesitantly shuffles forward over to Walker. He crouches down and with twitching fingers he places his hand on Walker's elbow. Walker doesn't react, he just continues to cry. Brendan looks around the room, to the door, to the man in the bed, to the floor and then slowly back at the crumpled man in front of him.

'Walker.' Brendan whispers. 'I'm sorry. For you're brother.' he whispers even more quieter. Walker sniffs and looks up at Brendan. In that moment he can see the anguish in Brendan's face, the genuine regret in his eyes. Walker wipes his face with the palms of his hands and sniffs. He gets to his feet, Brendan does also, but takes a step back. Walker glares at Brendan with his head slightly down, he is standing sideways to the Irishman. Suddenly out of nowhere Walker turns as quick as lightning and punches Brendan straight in the face. Brendan stumbles backwards, his hand clutching his mouth, his eyes burning into the other man, who is now standing facing him, his jaw tense.

'I guess I deserve that.' Brendan says coolly as he moves his hand away from his mouth and licking the blood from his lip. 'I should hate you. Despise you. But… I can't.' Walker snarls through gritted teeth. He and Brendan are staring at the other. The atmosphere is tense, the only sound in the room is the steady beat of the machine keeping Cam alive. 'A woman was looking for you before.' Brendan says breaking the silence and changing the subject at the same time. He sees the flicker of recognition in Walker's eyes.

'Shawnee.' Walker quietly answers. 'You're boss?' Brendan asks with a crack in his voice. Walker looks down at the ground and then gives a small nod. 'So you're undercover.' Brendan asks, this time his voice is more controlled. Walker nods again. Brendan turns his back on Walker and looks out of the door into the corridor, watching the occasional nurse, doctor or relative walk past. 'What did she want you for?' Brendan asks, his jaw clenching. 'It was my out.' Walker whispers. 'Why?' Brendan asks in hushed tones. 'She said I'd got too close.' Walker tells him. 'Mmmm.' Brendan replies. Brendan takes a few short steps towards Walker.

Brendan is right in front of Walker, who can feel Brendan's breath on his cheek. 'And what are you going to do about it?' he almost growls at Walker, his eyes searching the other man's eyes. 'What do you want me to do?' Walker replies. Brendan leans in and presses his lips aggressively onto Walker's. They stand at the foot of his brother's bed kissing passionately. Holding onto each other. Walker pulls away and steps back, his legs banging into the frame of the bed. He looks at Brendan, his eyes full of confusion. 'Does that answer you're question.' Brendan almost purrs, his eyes dancing lustfully. 'Now how to sort out you're boss.' he smirks before strutting out of the room while fixing his jacket, Walker's eyes trailing after him.

**Author's Note - I had a tough time with trying to figure out how to end this story. I'm not overly happy with it, it's not my best, so I do apologise ****L**


End file.
